


Slavery Universe Kink Bingo 2013

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [16]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Spiderman, Chastity Device, Flogging, M/M, Objectification, Office Sex, Tattoos, Tentacles, Vanilla, Whump!Clint, Writing on Skin, situational challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of Kink Bingo Stories starting with tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tentacles

Christmas was coming up. The Avengers had decided to do a secret santa instead of just buying gifts for everyone. That meant that they only had to find one gift for a difficult to buy for person instead of eight. Clint had pulled Tony's name and was talking with Pepper about possible ideas. She had already gotten him the first copy of a new line of Iron Man comic books being made in his honor. She had spent weeks interviewing writers and artists to make sure that it was the best written comic series on the market.

Okay, he didn’t have the resources to stroke his ego and Tony really didn’t need yet another screwdriver set so what do you get the billionaire, genius, philanthropist who just bought anything his hyperactive mind wanted on a whim?

They decided to meet for lunch and it seemed that no matter what they came up with, Tony either already had three of them or would not really want it. When Pepper suggested a giant three story rabbit the two went into a tangent of ridiculous Iron Man stories. 

“How many people were needed to get that thing in the house?” Clint asked astonished.

“I wasn’t there but they had to take out a section of wall. It was horrible,” she giggled. 

“I wonder if it was more or less than the number of people he hired to seal that Loki dent in his floor so that we could walk over it safely but he could keep his little memorial.”

“Bet it was...” 

Pepper’s eyes grew large as she saw the look Clint was giving her.

“You okay?” she whispered.

“Get down on the floor and away from the windows.” Clint jumped out of his seat and pulled a gun out of the backpack he insisted he take everywhere. He lowered himself down into a crouch and duck walked over to the wall. The window shattered as a man in a red outfit was thrown threw. A glistening string of something shot out of his hands and he flew right back out into the fight outside.

The screaming from the patrons of the restaurant caused some pandemonium but Clint was able to crawl through the broken window without hurting himself. There was a man with honest to goodness metal arms coming out of his back. Another guy was swinging around him on that shiny clear rope taunting the man below into following him. It looked like he was trying to get what Clint could only assume was the bad guy into a less crowded neighborhood.

A car went flying down the street as a car was thrown using one of those metal limbs. 

“Wow, you are really slowing down in your old age, Doc,” the man in red said. “maybe you should be working out more?”

“Spiderman! Dodge this,” the doctor yelled as he flung a Ford truck.

“Wow, that was almost close. Next time try a Ram or something. At least than the joke would make sense.”

The two bantered back and forth for a bit. There were no civilians hurt but the physical damage to the city was starting to escalate. Clint decided to end things. He aimed and shot. The bullet tinked off the metal that Hawkeye didn’t know was covering the man's chest. Before he had time to pull the trigger a second time the man had dodged to the left behind a building. The assassin ran towards the alleyway and was shocked when he felt himself being grabbed and lifted. 

“And who are you? The little spider’s fly?” The man said.

“I’m not a fly, I’m a hawk you ass!” Clint yelled down as he shot into one of the joints of the arm that was holding him up. It dented the metal a bit but did no real damage.

“Put him down!” Spiderman yelled as he swung by. He roped one of the arms but they easily broke the... webbing?... that the man was slinging. 

Neither worked. Clint still found himself being dragged through the city as the man with the metal arm/tentacle things finally decided to get away from the swinging hero. Spiderman stopped following him when he threatened to rip Clint’s head off. They weaved through streets and alleyways until he dropped down into the subway and the arms quickly dragged them down an empty tunnel. At the end he went up and they found themselves in the basement of one of the many apartment buildings that should have been demolished years ago.

“Now who are you!” demanded the doctor.

“I could ask you the same thing. I’m just a guy trying to keep you from destroying my city.”

“Look little insect,” the guy put Clint down but twisted a piece of metal around him and a support beam locking him into a standing position with his right cheek pressed into the wood. “I have my hands full with one of you hero types, I really don't need another.”

“How about six of us? You don't let me go and things will get really really bad for you.”

“Crap! Your that Hawkeye guy.” The doctor swore as he paced around what Clint decided to call his lair.

“I’d say nice to meet you but you have yet to tell me who you are.”

“I’m Doctor Octavius.”

“Wait, your name is Doc Oc and you gave yourself tentacles? Doesn’t that seem a little B-movie to you? Are people calling you Doctor Octopus now? ” Clint couldn’t help himself. He was expecting a punch or the slam of one of those metal arms. When one of the arms started to caress his arm his got confused. That actually scared him a little. There was sound that Clint put with the madman as unscrewing one of his claws. What, did he have different ends to those stupid things?

“It was an accident. I can’t remove them now. That hero,” he spit out the word, “thinks that he isn’t at fault for my deformity. He ruins everything. Now what I want to know is why you thought that you should get involved.”

“You were destroying the city and wanted to know why I got involved?” Clint couldn’t see what the man was doing but felt his shirt getting ripped off showing his scars. “What the fuck?”

“I thought so. Whose your owner little hawk? Does he like to hurt you? I’ve been hurt. I know how it feels.”

“He would never hurt me. Now let me go. You really don’t want to make him angry. He tends to not like it when people touch his things.” Clint snarked but was feeling more and more uneasy with the motions behind his back. He felt real hands running along his skin now. Tracing out the various scars and rubbing in some of the few clear spots. 

“You work in a dangerous field. Your body cannot take everything that you’ve been doing to it.”

“What the hell?” Clint yelled. Doc Oc closed in on the bound man. He wrapped him in his hands and started to seek out the scars on his chest to follow and caress. His metal tentacles reached down and tore the pants out of Clint. Not the right day to go commando he decided. Shit. He was not enjoying this. This was actually the exact opposite of enjoyment. “Get away you pervert.”

“Pervert? I know you like men. I’ve heard that you are lovers with that suit. It was in all the magazines a few months ago. Are you exclusive? I only ask because I prefer my lovers willing.” The caressing was starting to move lower. He felt a hand on his soft cock. It was rubbing him lightly the way he normally liked but his current predicament kept him from responding. 

He felt one of the tentacles come up and grab hold of his dick. He breathed in suddenly as the doctors voice whispered in his ear. “Now I expect you to be very cooperative. I have complete control and no harm will come to you but if I get upset I may lose some of that control and we wouldn’t want that to happen, now would we?”

Clint was frozen. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. The fear of losing his favorite body part was too strong. He felt the other man's hands rubbing across his body. The doctor’s chest brushed against Clint's back. Hands grabbed and parted his butt cheeks. Clint's eyes opened in fear as a blunt object started to press into his hole. It was narrow, wet with something, and very cold. Holy crap! It was one of the tentacles. It pushed it’s way in slowly on a few inches but then turned and put pressure on the prostate gland while the claw was gently stroking his cock. Clint cried out as a wave of... no, it wasn’t pleasure but it was very very far from pain, went through him. 

“See, I knew that I could get a reaction from you. You wanted to stop me but you don’t seem to understand, I know how to hurt you. I know how to get my revenge on you without even breaking your skin. Will you feel like you did right when you wake up to this memory?”

“You fuck! Stop,” Clint was still too conscious of the metal pinchers holding his now growing manhood to move.

“No. I don’t think so,” the tentacle inched in a bit more and started to vibrate slightly. Why the hell did he have that feature installed? Fuck. He was rock hard now and had to bite his cheek to keep from moaning.

The caressing continued as the hands rubbed against his chest and pinched his nipples. The vibration increased slightly as the tentacle slowly brought itself in and out of Clint’s hole. Finally the assassin could no longer hold in his noises as a moan escaped his lips. The pleasure that washed through him every time the tentacle reached the apex of it’s stroke caused him to tremble slightly. The metal hold on his cock reminded him why this reaction was a bad idea.

Clint was doing everything in his power to keep from coming. No way was he going to let some deranged mad scientist get the better of him. He was running out of ideas when a noise was heard off to the left.

“If this a private event or can anyone join?”

The tentacles stopped and pulled out while Spiderman walked into the building. Granted, he was walking on the ceiling but it was obvious what was going on at any angle. 

“Sorry to intrude but I had the feeling we hadn’t quite finished our conversation from earlier,” Spiderman said as he flicked his wrist and some of his webbing jumped out and landed on Doc Oc’s face. 

The madman screamed as his tentacles flung through the room to where the hero was a second earlier. Clint took that time to try to escape but the metal bar was too tight to wedge out of and too strong to push back and unbend. Clint was at a bad angle to watch the fight but from the sounds of it a lot of property was being damaged.

After a while the noises ended and Clint felt the bar being removed. The archer took in a deep breath or two before turning around. There was Spiderman standing next to an unconscious scientist.

“Hey, thanks,” Clint said.

“No problem. Thanks for helping me back there,” Spiderman said as he looked around. Finally he found a scrap of cloth that he picked up and threw at Clint. “Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Hawkeye.” Clint wrapped what turned out to be an old towel around his waste.

Spiderman seemed to go stock still for a moment. “You're an Avengers? I helped one of the Avengers?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Clint put a hand behind his head. He didn’t feel very heroic right now with a little bit of blood leaking down his backside. 

“No problem. You need me to get you to a hospital?”

“No. No. Just take care of him,” Clint pointed at the Doc. “I’m going home.”

Clint found his pants and pulled out his cell phone. Coulson drove up to the falling down building and helped him into the car while SHIELD agents swarmed inside of the building and took care of the madman. By this time, Spiderman was no where in sight.

Phil forced Clint to go to medical to discover that there was a slight tare but no permanent damage.

“Fuck. That’s the last time I help an unknown out.” Clint groaned at being told that he wasn’t allowed to bottom for two weeks.

“No it isn’t but maybe now you’ll look before you leap.” Coulson replied while hugging his lover and thanking whatever diety was listening that he was safe and sound. “Now what say we go up to our room and erase this memory from your mind.”

“I can’t receive,” frowned Clint.

“No,” said Phil. “I was more planning on you just lying there while I went down on you. Unless you would prefer something else...”

“No. No, that plan sounds good,” Clint jumped up dragging Phil towards the elevators. “Come on.”


	2. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve draws a Very detailed picture of the Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Steve is still babysitting Stark's son. The boy is about 5 in this story and able to be left on his own in his room for a while.

Steve was drawing as he usually did when bored. He was sitting in the family room doing rough sketches of people he had passed during the last few days on the street. He was using his new found freedom to wander more and see more of what has changed over the last 70 years. 

Steve looked down at the page. Oh. Instead of drawing the waitress that had served his coffee yesterday he had drawn a picture of the Black Widow. Now why would he have done that. Steve didn’t stop. He continued to move the pencil along her full lips. Down her strong neckline and into her chest. The suit she had warn into battle didn’t leave much to the imagination and he had captured her breasts perfectly. Along with the small tapered waist and long legs.

Steve looked around. Elias was grounded in his room and would be fine for a while. He stood up and checked on his charge anyways. Yep, the boy was still sulking at being stuck in there with most of his toys taken away. Maybe next time he will remember that he was to have permission to play with his father’s tools. 

Steve went over to the room he stayed in when he was watching Elias overnight and closed the door. He got comfortable on the bed and looked at the picture again. The memory of how she moved during a fight came up. How her legs gracefully swung around to knock an agent of Hydra over. How she could pirouette around a man with a gun and punch him in both kidneys in mere seconds. 

His pencil added to the slight bit of curl to her hair. Her eyes looked up at him. The lips were parted slightly and it looked like she had just taken in deep breath of air. Steve reached down and unbuttoned his pants. 

He didn’t stop. The drawing became more detailed. The few moles upon her face only added to her beauty. He found himself looking at the picture while he stroked himself. His hand went from slight touches to a firm hold. He closed his eyes as he pictured those soft lips around his cock. He let out a small moan as he thought about how firm and soft her breasts would be. Steve shook slightly when the orgasm overcame him. He spilled over his shirt and moaned Natasha’s name.

After a few seconds, Steve got up and changed into clean clothes. He washed his hands and put the picture away. He would definitely be saving that on in his personal collection of drawings..


	3. Flogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flogging (the bingo card said caning but I won't write that so you get this instead).

Phil came home early and walked three feet into the apartment. He had a long day. One of his assets lost a leg. Though it was better than a loss of life Coulson had spent hours going over the op trying to figure out what could have been done better. How he could have reacted quicker so that Alverez could still walk. 

Clint took one look at him and immediately demanded Phil to go to his knees. He didn't hesitate. A thunk could be heard as his knees hit the hardwood floor. Clint came over and ran a hand through his lover’s hair.

“Later you are going to tell me everything that happened. Right now, you are going to be a good little boy and go into the spare room for me. I want your clothes left outside and you to stand in the middle of the room with your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise.”

Phil did as directed. Normally Clint would not keep him waiting a few minutes but this time he was getting impatient and almost worried before he heard the door open.

“Now, boy. I want you to keep your eyes closed.” Something scattered along the floor. “Now kneel.”

Phil winced as he gently placed his knees on the uncooked rice that Clint had dropped in front of him. It was uncomfortable but not necessarily painful. He must have looked like a real mess if Clint was doing this to him. His hair was grabbed and pulled back so that he was facing the ceiling. Phil almost opened his eyes but knew better. A warm damp washcloth was placed over his eyes and a ribbon was added to keep it in place. The knot caught a few hairs as Clint tied it tight. Then Phil’s head was pushed forward so that he was facing the floor.

“Hands on your legs, sit back.” Phil did as he was told. He felt Clint's gentle caress of his skin as the calloused hands ran across his shoulders and down his back. The hands disappeared for a bit and when they came back they were covered in oil. Phil felt his lover message his back and shoulders for a while. Then Clint started to scratch his back pushing hard enough with his nails for it to be a little bit too much but not enough to break the skin.

“Do you think you need the cross today?” Clint asked and when Phil nodded he helped him to his feet and brought him over to a large wooden X with ropes already attached. Phil was tied with his arms and legs spread three feet apart. He forced himself to breathe slowly as the first hit of the flogger came down his back. Clint was not able to do whips due to personal past history with them but he did discover that a multiple tailed flogger didn’t give him the same hang ups. 

The suede came down across his back first from one direction and then another. The hits slowly became harder. The skin warmed and turned red as Clint twirled the flogger around with his wrist. After about two minutes he moved to flicking the item around in a figure eight. The action became harder and Phil allowed himself to be lost in the sensation. 

Suddenly he sensed another flogger as Clint flicked one from his other hand. The figure eights became faster and harder. Sometimes he backed off so that only the tips hit the upper back, sometimes he came in and paused the actual hits, rubbing the suede along his back. Clint then stepped back and then put his full force into a couple of blows with his left hand, than his right. The floggers twirled in circles again as he hit his lover gently for a few times before going back to the ever increasingly hard hits of the figure eight. 

Then there was a complete lack of touch. Phil was deep into the mindless void but still managed to jump a little as the clothe came across his back. It was a wool mitten that scratched lightly as Clint barely touched the skin. Phil’s touch receptors lit up not knowing if this was pain or pleasure. After a few passes Clint left again to come back with the floggers. 

Instead of working up he just hit as hard as he could. Phil let his head drop at the intense feeling. These were not the same floggers. These were the longer ones with the harder ends. He was not surprised when he realized that he had been hard for a few minutes but the extra twitch of his cock as the floggers both came down hard across his upper back at once startled him a little. He wondered if he was going to get off just from the pain. The floggers didn’t let up but continued to hit in random patterns of figure eights, circles and hard hits down his upper back.

Clint was starting to slow down. He was breathing heavy from the exertion. The figure eights returned for a while then a few extra circles before Clint backed up and caught his breathe. Phil breathed slowly, lost in the haze of pain and pleasure. His lover ran his now empty hands across his back and traced around the slight bruising that was starting to show. 

Clint’s right hand reached around and cradled his balls while his left took gentle hold of his cock. The hands both squeezed lightly as the left hand started to slowly move. Phil moaned and leaned back into his lover hissing a little when Clint’s shirt hit his sore back. This actually only increased the feeling as Clint brought his lover off to completion before he could leave subspace. Phil shook and moaned as the hand sped up on his cock and the other one messaged his balls. 

“Clint!” Phil cried out as he painted the wall in front of him with his seed. 

Afterwards his was totally spent. Clint has to muscle him out of the ropes and into the bed. The blindfold was removed. There Phil laid on his stomach while Clint ran his hand along his lover’s arms, buttocks, legs and anywhere else that wasn’t red and sore. He told Phil how much he loved him and how good he was. They would talk later but right now was the aftercare time. One of Clint's favorite things about these scenes. Phil sighed in contentment as the stress from the day was gone and his guilt alleviated enough that he knew that he could go into work the next day and be able to do his best at his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRbLGW8-QxQ
> 
> Has a really good example of what Phil went through.


	4. Spaces scenes and settings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is a stressed out boss who knows that her employee will do anything to keep his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in here is completely consensual and worked out a head of time.

Pepper was stressed. Being the CEO of not just one of the largest companies in the world but also a babysitter for one of the smartest and insane men in the world was getting to her. She realized that she needed to calm down. 

She didn't want a drink.  
She wasn’t in the mood to go for a run.  
Yoga didn’t work this morning.  
Hmmmm.....

“Hey, JARVIS?” Pepper called up to the ceiling.

“Yes, Ms Potts?” The disembodied voice responded.

“Is Tony available for a while?”

“Sir has no known engagements for the next two days and is currently working in his lab so I would have to ask if it is important enough to interrupt his ‘brilliant genius’.”

“Perfect,” responded the red head. “JARVIS, please tell Mr. Stark that I am initiating protocol BossTrouble.”

“Yes, boss.” JARVIS answered while Pepper leaned back and waited.

XXX

The door to the office opened. A nervous looking Tony entered wearing his simplest black suit, white shirt and iron man tie. The CEO ignored him as she continued to work on her computer for a few minutes. He walked over to the spot right in front of her desk but did not dare sit down. His hands twitched for something to fiddle with while he waited. After a few minutes he was given a quick, “Yes?” from the woman behind the desk.

“You asked to see me Ms. Potts?” Tony said in almost a squeak.

“Ah, yes. Yes. Have a seat Mr. Stark.” Pepper motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk. These were usually used for people she didn’t want to talk to long so as nice as they looked, they were very far from the most comfortable chairs. He sat down on the edge and clasped his hands on his lap. He looked at her expectantly for a second before she continued. 

Pepper leaned forward and put her elbows on her desk with her fingers intertwined and the backs of her hands touching her chin. “I hear that you have been making quite the ruckus down in the science labs, Mr. Stark.”

“Ma’am?” Tony looked questioningly at his ‘boss’.

“Yes, like for example, would you care to explain this bill?” Pepper pulled out a piece of paper that detailed the cost of fixing Tony's lab last time that he and Bruce tried to come up with a containment field for the Hulk. It didn’t work.

“Um, the cost of new inventions is a series of failed ones?” His face lit up with a mixture of guilt and fear. “I’m not going to lose my job, am I? I know I messed up but I really need this.”

“And what would you be willing to do to keep it?” 

“Anything. I really can’t lose my job.” The look on Tony's face went from worry to down right desperation. Pepper chuckled to herself while she got up and went around the desk. She stopped right in front of her employee and leaned back. She was practically sitting on her desk. That is when Tony blinked a few times. Her desk is usually cluttered with papers and a few pieces of art but right now it was completely empty except for her computer which was pushed far over to the right. A click could be heard as JARVIS locked the office door.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when we pass each other in the hallways or I visit your lab,” Pepper’s smile turned predatory.

“Ma’am?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve seen how you want me. Now I will repeat my question, will you do anything to keep your job?” She pulled herself up on her desk and crossed her legs slowly enough that the man in front of her could see that she had removed her pantyhose and underwear before this meeting.

“Ms. Potts, I... Ahh...” Pepper could see the facts start to click into place. Tony’s face turned red as he swallowed before steadying himself. He smiled and looked up at her from beneath his eyelashes. “Yes, Ma’am. Anything you desire.”

“And if I desire you?”

Tony didn’t wait for a clearer invitation. He was up off his seat and between her legs. He slowly kissed her thighs as he worked his way up. His hands caressing the skin along her silky legs. She leaned back and laid down onto the desk to help give him better access. When he got to the center, he breathed in deep and started with a long lick across the outside of her lips and then slowly wiggled his tongue inside.

Pepper gasped as the warm wet tongue found her button and started to circle it. He flicked it a few times and then went back to moving around it. His hands were rubbing at her thighs but now the right hand moved up. A finger entered her as he kept licking random shapes on and around her clitoris. She groaned as he added another finger and crossed them moving them up and into her sweet spot as he nibbled a bit. 

Her hands reached out and ran themselves through his hair as Tony moving his hand with a similar rhythm to his tongue. He continued to work between licking around the button and flicking it. His fingers on his right hand continued to work inside of her as his other hand reached up and caressed her left breast. He rubbed around the firm orb before pinching a nipple. Pepper moaned and started to give off little whimpers. He sped up his movements and gave her button a little nip and suck. Her back arched and she gave off a scream as she came. 

Tony continued to message her breast and clitoris for a moment before moving away and wiping his face. He smiled up at his love as she slowly sat back up. 

“Mmmm, that was wonderful.” Pepper said as she smiled down at Tony.

“Glad to be of service. Any chance you could return the favor later?” He smirked. 

“Sure honey. Just tell me where you learned to act so well.”

“Lots of practice trying to convince interviewers and the paparazzi that I was better than I felt.” Tony stood up and put his arms around her shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. It started as a quick peck but soon moved to a more passionate embrace. She could taste herself on his tongue and moaned into the sweet kiss.

“Done with work for the day?” he asked.

She sighed, “No. I wasn’t joking about the cleanup to the lab. I still have to finish the paperwork so that the contractors get paid and then try to convince a few of our best customers that your new solar panel windows are real and not some made up fiction. It will help when we manage to install them in the tower to prove their usefulness.”

“Yeah, I’ll get on that. I almost have production en mass figured out. I’ll send the specs over to the factory in Tennessee later this week. Now enough business talk, when will you be able to knock off for the night?”

“In a bit.” She smiled at her lover. “Hey, thanks for the stress reducer. I should be able to finish this early and leave before six if you want me to meet you back at our place. If you promise not to be in the labs I may even return the favor.”

“Oh, I’ll be there.” Tony left with a jump in his step and actually whistled on his way to the elevator. Pepper laughed to herself as she returned to her seat and tried to get her mind back on track. She had a lot of paperwork to finish but she was definitely going to make Tony happy for agreeing to this little scenario a few weeks ago. Yes. Tonight she was looking forward to see what her boss had in store for her.


	5. Rough play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If make-up sex is amazing, how much better is it during the fight?

“No!” Clint yelled at his lover in the living room. “You cannot leave me!”

Phil clenched his fists in frustration and talked very slowly and deliberately. “I go where I’m told. You knew what was going to happen when you signed up for the job. You knew the possibilities when you...” 

“I said No!” Clint yelled even louder. He knew this day would come. He always lost. Everyone always threw him away. He was made a slave because no one wanted him. He was used to being alone until he met his owner and now he was being tossed aside again. He was happy. Almost perfectly happy. Of course now was the time to take it all away.”

“Look,” Phil yelled back. “I was given a chance to create my own team. I am not giving that up. I can do some good in this world that does not involve babysitting some of the most spoiled people in the universe. I am going to take this job. It is going to take me around the world and you are going to have to live with it!”

Clint scowled and turned away from his lover. Phil walked up and put his hand on Clint's shoulder. The assassin reached up and grabbed Phil’s arm. With a twist and turn Phil was on the ground but he pulled and kicked sending Clint across the room, narrowly missing the coffee table. Clint landed on his feet and sprang back. Phil found himself pushed back down from trying to get up. Clint pinned him to the ground. His eyes were dark and his hold on his lover tightened. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. The kiss quickly went from chaste to passionate. Their lips bruised as they both pushed into each other. 

Clint had Phil’s arms pinned down and every time he tried to move he was reminded exactly how strong his lover was. Clint pulled back to allow them both to catch their breaths but kept Phil beneath him. Phil tried to buck him off but Clint just put his full weight on his lower torso. Not only pinning him but grinding down on him. His field uniform was tight enough that Phil could feel how hard his lover was through his thinner suit pants.

Clint leaned down and started to kiss and nibble down Phil’s neck as he continued to rock his body against Phil’s. A grown escaped from the older man's lips as he bucked up. He managed to do it with enough force to tip Clint up and flip him over his head. Clint let go of Phil’s wrists and grunted as he landed on his back but soon both men were up and in slightly crouched ready positions.

The two men circled each other for a minute before Phil made the first move. His shot out with a hand that Clint easily blocked but the younger man was not expecting it when Phil turned his wrist and grabbed Clint’s hand at the last second. He pulled him in and spun him around so that it was now Clint's turn to be on his back. Phil shoved Clint’s arms into the soft carpeting and bit down upon his lover’s neck. The men rutted against each other for a moment until Clint groaned in frustration. There was just too much cloth in the way. 

Phil let him up and both men quickly tore their shirts off. The pants came next. Boxers went flying, one actually hitting and knocking over a lamp. Before they could stop and take off their shocks Clint had grabbed Phil’s head and pulled him into a kiss. It was all lips and teeth. Phil put his hands on Clint’s shoulders and pushed him down. Clint fell onto his knees and started to lick and suck at the head of Phil’s cock. The older man grabbed a handful of hair and shoved himself into the warm wet hole. Clint forced himself to relax his throat as his face was fucked. He felt his lover push in and hold himself for a few moments. Phil pulled harder on the hair and let out a scream as he pumped his seed down the younger man’s throat. 

His now limp cock slipped out of Clint's mouth as both men paused to catch their breath. Phil still had a hold of his lover’s hair and used it to pull him up to his feet. He spun them around and shoved Clint against the wall. One hand pulled him into another kiss while the other reached down and ghosted across the head of the leaking cock. As the kiss opened up and their tongues fought for dominance Phil grabbed hold of the swollen member. Clint gasped allowing Phil to control the rest of the kiss as the hand roughly pulled and a thumb rubbed the tip. A few strokes was all it took until the younger man broke off from the kiss and slammed his head into the wall, screaming his lovers name. Cords of white sprayed across both of their stomachs and up across their chests. 

The two panted and slowly went down to the floor. They sat there holding each other for a long time. Finally Phil decided it was safe to speak. “I love you, you know.”

“I know,” Clint responded with a sigh.

“If it means that much to you, I can stay.”

“No,” Clint whispered. Then said a little bit louder, “No. This is the opportunity that you have been talking about since I first met you. This could give you a greater purpose. I just can’t keep you from that because I might get a bit lonely.”

Phil started to get a tear in his eye. Then Clint continued, “I’m just worried. What will happen? Do I go with you? Am I stuck back at headquarters? Do you... Do you have to sell me?”

“No!” Phil pulled back in surprise. “I will never sell you. You are my greatest asset. I will make arrangements for you to stay here. I’m sure that Natasha will have no problem being your keeper. She’s the only one that can find you when you want to hide.”

“So you don't want me with you.”

“Clint, I want you with me but that is just not feasible right now. You are needed here. We are not the first couple to do a long distance relationship. Heck, with your current inability to do spy work and my constant returning to base we might even see more of each other over the upcoming year than we ever have in the past.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes. Now come on, we both need a shower.”

“Yes, sir!”


	6. Celibacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint agrees not to have an orgasm while Phil is away.

“Tasha!” whined Clint. “I haven’t seen him in three weeks. He said I would see him when he was local. Why hasn’t he been local?”

The archer was perched on top of her bookshelf. She was knitting and trying to watch a show about medieval torture techniques but her charge had come barging in to complain yet again about his sex life. 

“Maybe he thinks you are adult enough to handle it. No idea why.” She shrugged not really paying him much attention.

“I tried calling him but he just told me that he would call me back tonight.” He banged his head against the wall and let out a huff of breath.

“Then why don’t you go down to your room and wait for him? It’s getting late. You might miss his call.”

“I have my cell and” Clint quieted down as the sound of crows cawing started to fill the room. He jumped down and said, “Okay, gotta take this in private.”

Tasha allowed a snicker to leave her mouth as the assassin actually skipped out of her room.

XXX

“Phil! Where are you? When are you coming back? How long are you going to keep me waiting?”

The man on the screen smiled at his lover, “Calm down. I’m in California, I should be near New York sometime next week.”

“And what am I going to do until then?”

“Just be patient,” The smile continued.

Clint groaned and lifted his head towards the ceiling. “I don’t know if I can anymore. I need you!”

The smile changed to a smirk letting Clint know that Phil was definitely alone. “And what exactly do you need?”

“You know what I need.” Clint put his head down into his hands.

“And have you been a good boy?” 

“You know I have! You haven’t given me any other choice!” Clint stared at his owner and slammed his fists down on either side of the computer. 

“Let me see.” Now the smirk took an almost evil edge to it.

Clint huffed again and then stood up so that his lower torso was in view of the camera. He undid his belt buckle quickly and shoved down both of his pants and his boxers at once. His last ‘present’ from Phil in clear view. There was a silver cage hugging his cock and balls giving him room to grow and ease of bathroom use but completely blocking him from any pleasure. 

“You gonna send me the key?”

“Hey, it’s your fault. You are the one alluding to not being able to handle yourself when left alone for so long.” Phil chuckled.

“Never thought you would force me to go over a month with this damn thing when I agreed to wear it.” Clint had pulled his pants back up and was redoing the buckle. “You sending me the key?”

“I’m honestly a little surprised that you haven’t picked the lock yet.”

“Give me a little credit. I keep my promises. Now send me the key!”

Phil shook his head. “Just one more week and I’ll be there. Until then, how is everything else?”

Clint groaned and dropped his head onto the desk.


	7. Dildo fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really quick scene showing the beginning of how Phil is enjoying his long weekend while the Agent of Shield plane is being fixed.

Clint found himself tied to the bed in the spare bedroom. His face was down into the pillow muffling his groans as Phil moved over him. 

“So beautiful,” whispered Phil as he rubbed his lovers back and arms. If Clint hadn't given him the blowjob of his life just a half hour ago he probably wouldn't be able to control himself right now. He moved his right hand down and nudged the thick, long, studded dildo moving it a little bit further into his lover’s body. “You’ve taken seven inches. Think you can take a few more?”

Clint moaned at the thought. He felt like his insides were already as full as they could get but the idea of taking more, making Phil proud caused his dick to twitch some more. Phil had taken off the chastity rings as soon as Clint was tied to the bed. Now his cock ached and his belly was sticky from the precome. He rutted a bit into the sheet before Phil smacked his rear and told him to calm down or the playtime was over.

Phil carefully added more lube to the dildo and pushed it even further into his lover. Upon Clint’s groan Phil leaned down to the end still a good seven inches away and flicked a switch. The entire thing started a mild vibration that went through Clint and caused him to raise his head and scream out Phil's name as his orgasm overtook him.

As the aftershocks pulsed through Clint, Phil pulled out the dildo in time with the clenching of the young man’s ass so that he could feel the small bumps hit his prostate and the relief of having his intestines emptied.

After a few minutes of shaking and Phil rubbing his body, telling him how good he was and how beautiful he looked, Phil untied his lover and helped him to sit up.

“Wow, Phil. I thought I was going to lose it the second you gave me back the ability to come. That was so much better.”

“Good,” said Phil. “Now go take a shower because I need you clean for the next thing I have planned.”

Clint saw his mischievous grin and jumped up, though a bit unsteady on his feet, to comply.


	8. Writing on the body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint could hear Phil move about. After a few minutes he felt a cold touch on his skin. Phil was using a very large black permanent marker to write, “Property of Phillip Coulson” across his back.

“So what’s with the ordering about this weekend? Usually you let me take control.” Clint asked his lover as he came out of the bathroom. His skin was as clean as he could get it, as instructed.

“You know how sometimes I need to feel like I’m not the one in charge?” Phil said as he covered whatever he had arranged on the table with a towel.

“Yep. Super Agent needs to cool off.” Clint came closer and kissed Phil for a second before leaning forward a bit more to nibble on his neck.

“Well, after a few weeks of working with my new team I need to feel in charge for a bit. I need to be reminded that I am the one in command.” Phil put his hands on Clint’s shoulders and turned him around.

Clint smiled and asked, “Trouble in paradise?”

“No. Now close your eyes.”

“Yes, sir.”

Clint could hear Phil move about. After a few minutes he felt a cold touch on his skin. Phil was using a very large black permanent marker to write, “Property of Phillip Coulson” across his back. 

“What?” asked Clint as he figured out what was being written.

“You are mine. I’m not here enough. You were voted seventh sexiest man last month. Did you know that?” Clint had read that article. He was actually having a lot of fun flirting with the various ladies that he passed on his way to and from his assignments. He wasn’t allowed out of the Tower without an escort and more than a few female agents had volunteered. Clint knew that Phil was probably tempted to tattoo that phrase to warn off anyone who wanted to touch him. 

“You know you’re the only guy for me,” cooed Clint as Phil leaned into a kiss. Clint allowed his mouth to be plundered a bit before pulling back a second and nipping at his lover’s lower lip. “No one else. I mean it!”

“Good,” said Phil as he pulled both of Clint’s arms behind his back. He reached under the towel and pulled out the handcuffs he had hidden and secured the wrists. Then he walked around to the front. When he saw Clint’s eyes were open he tsked him a second and the eyes closed. 

The marker was out again. Clint couldn’t quite tell what was being written on his chest. Phil hummed to himself while he worked. Finally he took a step back and gave permission for Clint to open his eyes. Phil stood before him holding onto a hand mirror.

It wasn’t words. Clint had expected more possessive writing but instead it was a beautiful picture of a hawk being hugged by a dog. Clint looked a little closer and his breath caught. It was a German Shepherd. A guard dog. The drawing wasn’t done perfectly but Clint could feel the love that Phil poured into it. He dove towards the man he loves and pressed their lips together. 

Phil chuckled as he let the mirror fall safely to the carpeted floor and wrapped his arms around Clint. Then he pulled his love over to the bed and helped him lay down. Phil rubbed his hands over the rough and scarred skin that covered Clint’s body. His legs, arms, neck and face. So sweet. So beautiful. 

Clint had his back slightly arched to keep the pressure off his hands. Phil started kissing his lover. First on the lips but backed away before Clint could deepen it. Then moved down his neck. Nipping lightly at the pulse point and then latching his teeth onto the spot where his neck met his shoulder. He sucked long and hard enough to leave a mark that would take over a week to heal. Clint moaned into the bite.

Phil moved lower, sucking on Clint’s nipples and worrying them a bit with his teeth. Clint’s breath sped up as Phil kept his hands roaming over his lover’s body. The kisses moved lower and lower until finally he was hovering over Clint’s full leaking cock. He let his warm breath flow over it for a few seconds until Clint groaned for him to get on with it already.

A few licks of the head and Phil sucked him in. He had pulled his lips over his teeth and leaned further, taking him all in. Phil swallowed a few times, pulling Clint further into his throat before moving back up to just the head. He sucked a bit before he started to bob his head. His left hand played with Clint’s balls while his right held the archer's hips down, giving Phil some leverage as he concentrated on his lover. 

“Oh, fuck, Phil!” Clint cried as he flooded Phil’s mouth. Phil tried to swallow everything but some of it leaked out of the sides of his mouth. He licked at the cock, cleaning up every drop that he could before coming up so that his lover could see him better and took his time swiping his chin with his finger and licking up every drop that tried to get away. Clint groaned some more at the visual and his used member twitched a bit while continuing to shrink from it’s recent activity.

“I love you,” Phil said. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

“I am yours,” Clint responded. “Don’t ever doubt that.”


	9. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal (not)boring sex because these are two lovers who don't need special kinks to get each other off and it was about time Phil got some.

Clint woke up early the next morning. He looked over at his lover who was still sleeping beside him. It dawned on him that he had enjoyed two orgasms while Phil hadn’t had the chance to release himself yet. He got up and walked over to the table and removed the towel. Under it the handler had hidden a variety of toys, some that Clint had never seen before but what he was looking for was the lube. 

He grabbed it and moved back to the bed. He reached around behind and started to open himself up. He was too close to the last two orgasms to get hard himself but needed to feel his lover inside of him. It was quick prep to be opened completely due to previous activities. Clint bit his lip to hold back a moan and loomed over Phil in his sleep. Phil's eyes moved slightly under the lids and his cock was hard enough that Clint could guess what kind of dream he was having. Clint softly took a hold of his lover and quickly lowered himself until he was impaled completely.

Phil woke up with a start. The weight of Clint’s body on his hips, surrounding him sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine and back down to his toes. The younger man finally was able to let out his groan as he used his legs to pump himself up and down. His hands reached down caressed his lover’s skin as he did his best to please. Phil allowed himself to be taken over by the feeling of being surrounded by someone he trusted and loved. 

The movements started off slow but pretty soon Phil was thrusting up to meet Clint. The rhythm became clumsy as they both tried to speed up at different times. The room was full of sounds of their grunts and moans. Soon it was Phil’s turn to scream but he was unable. The orgasm was so strong that his breath caught for a few seconds and he actually whined a bit before coming down from the sensation. 

After they both were able to breathe again at an even pace, Phil looked up at his lover.

“Wow,” he said. 

“Good morning,” Clint smiled down at him as he got off and grabbed the towel to clean themselves off. 

“Yes,” answered Phil. “Yes it is.”


	10. situational challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really simple. Clint just has to hit the target with 5 arrows no matter what Phil does to him or he is put back into the cock cage until his lover returns.

Clint’s legs were locked into a spreader bar. He was completely naked except for his arm bands. His lover was standing next to him fully clothed wearing one of his more flattering black suits. He held Clint's bow and arrows on one arm and the cock cage in the other hand. 

“It’s very simple. Either you prove to me that you can still shoot perfectly with whatever distraction I attempt or you can continue to wear this to ensure that your mind is on the job during my absence?”

“You’re kidding me. I can shoot while running, rain is pounding, people are shooting and my leg is broken. All at the same time.” Clint smirks as he takes the bow and arrows.

“I remember that op. It sucked.” Phil gives a little laugh at the look of agreement on Clint's face.

“Yeah, but the recovery period rocked.”

“So you think you can do this?”

Clint looked at his lover. Oh, he had a good idea what Phil had in mind. “Bring it old man.”

Phil chuckled for a second before walking over behind Clint. He put the cage back into his pocket and pulled out a blind fold. After making sure it was secure and that Clint couldn’t see a thing he walked over to the wall and turned on the pinging so that Clint would be able to aim at the various targets around the room. A present from Tony when the archer was temporarily blinded. It served him well in practicing for late night hits.

Clint pulled taught his first arrow as Phil walked up behind him and started to caress his back. The older man marveled at the strength under the tough and scarred skin. He felt the bulge of muscle in the arms of the archer as he breathed out and then released. The only sound in the room was the sthk of the arrow hitting it's target.

Phil moved around and got into Clint’s way. He rubbed his hands down his lover’s chest, playing with the nipples a bit before allowing them to go lower. They coasted over the growing flesh and reached even lower to play with his balls. Phil leaned in and whispered huskily into his lover’s ear, “Oh, and you aren’t allowed to come until you finish your task.”

During the ministrations, Clint managed to release another arrow, working around Phil like his was used to being blocked in a similar matter.

Phil increased the pressure bringing his left hand up to stroke the head while continuing to massage the lower half of his cock and balls with his left hand. The handler leaned in and started to kiss Clint. A few licks and the kiss deepened. Clint managed a third arrow during this time but he was starting to get a little worried about his aim. 

The kissing moved down until Phil was sucking on Clint’s pulse point. His hands getting a little bit faster as the thump rubbed against the slit and the other hand was pumping up and down faster and faster. Clint was finding it difficult to control his breathing. The pressure was intensifying and even though there was nothing to see, stars started to dance around his field of vision.

Another sthk and the fourth arrow landed on the target but it was just slightly to the left of the exact center of the bullseye. Clint knew without looking it wasn’t perfect but he no longer cared. He just wanted to get this last arrow finished before he passed out from the experience.

Phil leaned down a bit and sucked hard on a nipple just as Clint was releasing his fifth and final arrow. It landed on target. Barely. Clint grabbed at Phil with his now free left hand and screamed as his orgasm rocketed through his body. Phil had moved so that his lover’s fluids would cover his hands but not his suit. He continued to pump until Clint fell down onto his knees, no longer able to keep himself standing.

Clint reached up and took off the blindfold while Phil brought out a handkerchief and wiped his hands hand. Clint used the cloth from the blindfold to clean himself up. Panting a little as he tried to catch his breath.

“So, I passed?” Clint smiled up at his lover through his eyelashes.

“With flying colors,” was the reply as Phil pulled out a set of keys and unlocked Clint's ankles from the spreader bar. 

Clint sighed in relief. Another month or so of that cage would have killed him. At least now, he could always call Phil up for some cyber sex.

“When are you leaving?” he asked.

“As soon as we are done here.” Phil replied.

Clint moaned at the thought of losing Phil for however many more weeks but it was worth it for Phil to have the job he always dreamed about. Clint just wished that he could have joined him and not spend every other day trying to stop whatever stupid bad man of the day thought they could take over a city protected by not one but three groups of superheroes. Although he still wasn’t sure if the X-men counted they had a name so that at least meant something. Okay, his thoughts are rambling now. Back on track. Oh, wow, does Phil kiss wonderfully.

The goodbye kiss lasted a lot longer than Phil had anticipated but it was worth being a little late. The bus couldn’t take off without him at least and the kiss had to last him until the next time he got a few days off to spend with his... slave? Lover? No. Phil really really was starting to wish that he could refer to Clint as his husband.


	11. Objectification Kink

The room was supposed to be warm but Tony shivered a bit when a light breeze ran across his bare chest. His arms were sore from being held out for so long. His fingers were hot from the warm wax that was slowly dripping down. The slight sound of a page turning could be heard to his left. He shifted his grip on the candles and moved his arms slightly to alleviate some of the burn in his muscles.

“Stop that,” Pepper said as she continued reading her book. “Candelabras don’t move.”


	12. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New slave law: Everyone on the permanent slave registry must be fitted with a bar code.

Clint had been moping around for a week. He kept looking at his left wrist and sighing. “Stupid laws. Can we just move to Canada or something?”

“You’re not allowed to leave the country,” Phil said as he turned the page of his newspaper. 

“But this is just demeaning. I mean, what am I? A bag of chips?”

“Clint,” Phil said as he finally looked up from his reading. “I don't make the laws. Do you really want leave? Do you really want to leave the country you’ve spent years saving? Tell me the truth because you know I would. I would do anything for you.” He reached out and grabbed his lover’s hand.

“No,” The archer finally decided. “I like it here. It’s just that I can’t believe that I am being forced to get a tattoo.”

“Look, even Stark tried his contacts in Washington to stop this stage of the law. In order to track all known permanent slaves they need to get barcoded in case they escape.”

“Yeah, because being numbered has nothing to do with ease of processing when they send us to the gas chambers.” Clint let go of Phil’s hand and threw his hands in the air.

“It’s nothing like that!”

“Says the man not being forced to line up tomorrow and get his number.”

Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose. It seemed like every time he and Clint got a weekend to spend together, the government passed another law to crack down on misbehaving slaves making the law abiding ones lives a living hell.

XXX

Neither man slept good that night. Clint insisted on going alone to his ‘branding’ appointment. When he got back, Phil was in the kitchen making him dinner.

“Honey, I’m home!” Clint called as he swaggered into the room.

“Hey there,” Phil walked over and leaned in for a kiss. “Can I see it?”

“Here ya go, proof that my body is yours.” The wrist came up showing the straight black lines of the bar code. It was only about an inch long and two inches thick. There was a small piece of clear plastic wrap covering it right now keeping it clean until it healed. 

Phil looked up from it through his eyelashes and smiled. “Yours is nice but mine is better.” He lifted up his left wrist and showed it to his lover. There was a small brown hawk tattooed into his wrist. It was small enough to be hidden under a watch band but detailed enough to show the two arrows being held in it’s claws. “Now there is proof that I belong back to you.”

Grey eyes went wide as Clint looked at the small tattoo. He blinked a few times before throwing himself forward and smashing his lips against Phil’s. Each person found their hands in the other’s hair, pulling them closer until the pressure became painful. 

After a while, they had no choice but to break for air. As they gasped for breathe, their hands roamed each other’s bodies. They were careful not to touch the new markings but hands roamed up arms and down backs. Neither remembers the next few minutes in much detail but shirts were torn off and pants shoved down past their ankles. They stepped out as lips pressed back together. The kiss was now all teeth and tongue. Each one wanted to become as close to the other as physically possible. 

Clint reached down with his right hand. He grabbed both of their leaking cocks together. Phil gasped as they moved about together. The archer realized that they had moved close to one of the dining room chairs so he let go long enough to sit down and manhandled his love unto his lap. Clint smiled into the renewed kiss as he grabbed his partner again. Phil bucked up into Clint’s hand as the younger man squeezed and stroked. He reached down and returned the favor.

Both men bucked and moaned into each other’s grasps. The rhythm stuttered a bit until it evened out. Phil pulled up while Clint pushed down. Occasionally one would twist at the head a bit or use their other hand to tweak a nipple. Phil went first screaming Clint's name. His seed pulsed across both of their chests. It took only four more pulls until Clint was painting their bodies white. They ignored the mess for a bit while they held onto each other and panted into each other’s necks.

“Shower?” Clint said as he lifted Phil into the air.

Phil wrapped his legs around the younger man and grinned, “Shower.”


End file.
